unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE
Here is a list of playable characters in the shame Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. Dark Studious Strength: 5/5 Speed: 4.5/5 Stamina: 2/5 Health: 4/5 Final Phailure: 5.5/5 First Phail - Darkness Swipe Second Phail - Darkness Fart Final Phailure - True Form (Studious transforms into a gerbil and self-destructs, reducing all health in the field to a sliver, including Studios'.) John Petrucci Strength: 4/5 Speed: 5.5/5 Stamina: 5/5 Health: 2/5 Final Phailure: 4.5/5 First Phail - Guitar Smash Second Phail - Sound Wave Final Phailure - Impossibly Fast Guitar Solo (Sometimes called "Fall Into Infinity". JP does incredibly fast guitar solo at high speed. A very strong attack. The range is short, though.) Bad Luigi Strength: 4.5/5 Speed: 4/5 Stamina:4/5 Health: 4.5/5 Final Phailure - 5/5 First Phail - Fist of Green Second Phail - Bull Charge Final Phailure - Insane Train (The Narrator says something mean about the color green and Bad Luigi goes into an insane rage and smashes the living crap outta the other characters on the field. The rampage lasts for about 10 to 12 seconds.) Swan Strength: 4/5 Speed: 5/5 Stamina: 4/5 Health: 4.5/5 Final Phailure - 3/5 First Phail - Swan Kick Second Phail - Bulldozer With Fists Final Phailure - Mega Knife Throw (Swan throws a normal sized knife. It stops in midair for a moment. Suddenly, a feminine scream is heard, and the knife grows to giant sized. It is not very powerful. For about 10 to 20 seconds after the attack is over, characters in the field can jump and walk on the knife.) Another tiny moron that absolutely no one cares about Strength: 0/5 Speed: 5/5 (Because of how small that moron is) Stamina: 1/5 Health: 1/5 Final Phailure - 2/5 First Phail - Squeak (No damage, just dazes opponent for one second and he/she must be 1 inch from the moron for the so-called attack to have effect) Second Phail - Tiny Moron Scratch Final Phailure - Dig (Moron digs into the ground, then appears below a random opponent and pulls them under, scratching them twice.) Mouser (Standard Form) Strength: 3/5 Speed: 4.5/5 Stamina: 3/5 Health: 4/5 Phinal Phailure: 2.5/5 First Phail - Swipe Second Phail - Hat Throw Final Phailure - Work Out (Transforms into Super Mouser) Super Mouser Strength: 4.5/5 Speed: 2/5 Stamina: 2/5 Health: 4/5 Final Phailure: 4.5/5 First Phail - Boxing Combo Second Phail - Work Out (Restores Health slightly) Final Phailure - Tunnel Dig Beatdown (Super Mouser digs a tunnel, chooses a random opponent, drags them down, and pounds them heavily. Much like the Moron's "Dig" but 20 times stronger.) Deidara Strength: 3/5 Health: 5/5 Speed: 3.5/5 Stamina: 5.5/5 Final Phailure: 5.5/5 First Phail - Katsu Second Phail - Clay Zombie Attack Final Phailure - Katsu Barrage (Chooses opponent and Katsus the living crap outta 'em.) Lindsay Lohan Strength: 3/5 Health: 4/5 Speed: 5/5 Stamina: 5/5 Final Phailure: 5/5 First Fail: Kamehameha Second Fail: Hair Strangle Final Phailure: Super Kamehameha Ebony Dar'kness Dementia Raven Way Strength: 2/5 Health: 5.5/5 Speed: 2/5 Stamina: 3/5 Final Phailure: 3/5 First Fail: Annoying Scream Second Fail: Darkness Throw Final Phailure: Blood Wave Category:How are you gentleman !! all your base are belong to us . you are on the way to destruction . what you say !! you have no chance to survive make your time . for great justice move every "ZIG" .